


Stockholm Syndrome

by casanddeanforever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dan's Neck Thing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Kidnapping, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Phil Lester, Stockholm Syndrome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanddeanforever/pseuds/casanddeanforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is kidnapped by a mysterious man named Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's That Shadow Holding Me Hostage?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by the mashup Stockholm Syndrome/Wicked Games. Look it up friends. Enjoy this shit! I had so much fun writing it.

Dan looks around him, or at least he goes through the motions of doing so. He is shrouded in complete darkness. His eyes struggle to adjust. Something about this whole situation feels wrong. Dan for the life of him can’t remember how he had gotten here.

He puts his hand down beside him, feeling around on the floor. Cement. As he moves his hand across the slightly damp floor, he brushes against something. He grasps at it. It’s his cell phone. The cracked screen digs into the palm of his hand.

Suddenly Dan’s head is flooded with memories.

It’s cold out. He is walking down the sidewalk, heading home after a few drinks with some friends. The only light is string the street lamps lining either side of the street. It’s quiet and no one is out. Dan reaches in his pocket for his phone only to have it be knocked out of his hand by the force of someone grabbing him from behind.

Something soft is placed over his nose and mouth, sickly sweet. His vision blurs and goes black. The last thing he sees are his own feet as he is dragged into a dark alleyway.

Dan is drawn out of his thoughts by blinding light all around him.

“Bloody hell,” Dan mumbles, shielding his eyes with his arm.

 To his right is a small flight of stairs. He appears to be in a basement of some sort. The only thing in it is a twin sized bed.

Dan considers roaming around until he hears the sound of a door opening and footsteps. He quickly looks towards the stairs expecting to see a big man with a beard and machete ready to cut him into tiny bits.

What he doesn’t expect is a man who has almost the exact features as him. Instead of a brown fringe parted to the left like him, this man has a black fringe parted to the right. The man is even the same height as Dan and quite lanky as well.

The sameness of the man to himself frightens Dan, causing him to scoot as far away from him as he can possibly get in the small space.

“No, no. Why don’t you tell me your name yeah?” the man says, his accent more Northern than his, blue eyes sparkling.

Dan’s eyes widen. This man kidnapped him, locked him in his basement, and now he wants to play the bloody name game with him? There is no way in hell…

“Calm down, it’s alright. I’m Phil,” Phil says walking towards Dan who is now cowering in the corner.

Dan stares at Phil.

“Now tell me your name gorgeous.”

“D-Dan.”

“That’s a nice name Dan, it suits you.”

Dan continues the staring game, his thoughts continue to race, but he refuses to say anything.

“This is your new home now. I will take care of you. I will feed you, buy you things, and one day I may even let you go outside. Do not try to escape or there will be consequences. Besides, I don’t want a scratch on that pretty face of yours,” Phil says as he reaches down and brushes the back of his hand down Dan’s cheek.

Dan feels sick. He watches as Phil turns on his heel and makes his way back to the stairs.

“Why?” Dan suddenly blurts out.

Phil stops at the foot of the stairs, only turning his head slightly over his right shoulder.

“Because I wanted you.”


	2. I'm Never Gonna Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally takes a damn shower.

Later that night Phil comes down to the basement when food for Dan. He smiles as he gives it to him, never saying a word and disappears. Dan is hesitant to eat it. Phil could have poisoned it, but his growling stomach makes his decision for him as he practically inhales his food.

The routine is the same every day. Wake up, breakfast, lunch, dinner, bed time. By Dan’s third day in captivity, he feels disgusting.  He is aching for a shower and a new set of clothes.

When Phil comes down with Dan’s breakfast he says more than his usual ‘Hi how are you today Dan?’

“Dan, you know you can take a shower whenever you like?”

“Yeah,” is all Dan says.

“Come on. Up you go.” Phil holds his hand out to Dan’s and Dan grasps at it awkwardly, barely holding onto it as Phil pulls him up the stairs behind him.

Dan is shocked to see such a normal looking place. He was expecting a killer’s lair, not a modern looking place filled with color.

Phil walks Dan into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Dan can hear him from the other side if the door say to him, “I’ll wait out here for you. By the way there are clothes that will fit you on the counter. We’re the same size so they should be perfect.”

Yet again Dan is shocked. Phil is so nice and seems so normal. Why would someone so average kidnap him?

No. He can’t let Phil’s politeness and smiles fool him. He more than likely has a darker side to him.


	3. You've Got Me Tied Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries to escape and is met with the consequences that Phil promised.

The past few weeks, or at least what Dan thinks are weeks, pass with the same routine, only now Dan is allowed to shower whenever he wants (with Phil on the other side of the door of course) and Phil has allowed Dan to eat upstairs with him. Phil is constantly nice to him. Dan would actually be enjoying himself if it weren’t for the fact that Phil kidnapped him. Every day Dan thinks of escaping and every day he thinks back to his first day of captivity and how Phil said that if he tried to escape there would be consequences.

As Dan finishes up his breakfast, he starts to think of escaping. Every night Dan listens to the sound of the basement door being locked. Some nights he thinks he doesn’t hear the door lock. Dan makes a plan to sneak out in the middle of the night while Phil sleeps, on the off chance that he forgot to lock the door.

“What are you thinking about?” Phil asks, looking over his cup of coffee, eyes framed by his glasses.

“Nothing,” Dan gives a weak smile.

He excuses himself and heads down to the basement.

Dan plops himself down onto his bed, curls up into the fetal position and waits for the day to end so he can see if Phil remembers to lock the door.

Phil does remember to lock the door, every night for a week. Just when Dan is about to call it quits he listens for the sound of the door locking and hears nothing. His heart speeds up and he quickly but quietly makes his way up the stairs. He turns the handle and pushes. It opens.

Dan tiptoes across the room towards the front door. His heart pounding in his ears, his stomach in his throat. Dan reaches for the doorknob and realizes that it isn’t there.

The lights flicker on around him and his stomach drops.

“What’s this?” Phil asks from behind him, still standing in his doorway.

Dan turns around to see Phil with his arms crossed, chilly blue eyes on fire.

“I asked you a question Daniel,” Phil practically spits the sentence out at Dan.

“I-I um I had to uh,” Dan stutters.

In four strides Phil is upon Dan grabbing him by his arm and pulling him towards the one room in the house that Phil forbids Dan from entering.

“Phil! Phil that hurts!” Dan shouts. What is this guy going to do to him?

Phil swings open the door and shoves Dan inside causing him to fall over from the sheer force of his push. The room is dark but is quickly illuminated once Phil flicks the switch. The entire room is white and empty save for what seems like a pole in the middle of the room and a wall filled with what looks like different types of whips, chains, and ropes on individual hooks.

Phil walks over to the wall and grabs a pair of handcuffs then makes his way over to Dan who is still on his hands and knees looking wide eyed at the room around him.

“Give me your hands,” Phil states plainly.

 “Give me your goddamn hands!”

Dan looks confusedly up at Phil. What the hell? Is this even the same person?

Phil pulls Dan up by his hands and drags him across the floor to where the pole is. He handcuffs him to the pole, Dan wincing at how tight they are.

He makes his way back over to the wall and runs his fingertips over the different whips.

“I told you there would be consequences if you tried to escape Daniel. You understand that you have to be punished don’t you?”

Dan swallows the bile that has made its way up his throat.

Phil’s hand stops on a black leather whip with what looks like at least 20 tassels on it. He grips it tight and runs in across the palm of his hand.

“I didn’t want to do this but you left me no choice.”

Phil heads in Dan’s direction. Dan only now starts to realize what is happening. He pulls at his restraints.

“Phil, just hold on a second. I promise I’ll won’t do it again,” Dan pleads.

“I know you won’t.”

Phil finally reaches Dan and rips his shirt clean off of his back. Dan is dumbfounded. He would have never guessed the lanky man could possibly have the strength to do something like that. Phil throws the shreds of fabric that were once Dan’s t-shirt to the side and backs up a few steps.

“On your feet and face the wall.”

Dan doesn’t hesitate.

“Count.”

Dan breathes out a shaky breath and closes his eyes. He hears the whistle of air and the sound of the whip hitting his skin before the pain. Dan has never felt anything like it. Sure he’s stubbed toes or burned himself, but he has never in his life felt pain like this. White hot is the only way he can describe it.

“One.”

Phil brings his hand back and hits him again, this time in a new spot. Dan feels new sharp pain alongside the dull throb of the first hit.

“Two.”

Phil says nothing, he only hits Dan again, this time harder.

“Three.”

The third hit punches the air from Dan’s lungs. He feels something wet run down his face and into his mouth. Tears. He’s crying in front of this man.

Phil hits him again and Dan screams out. He is slumping to the ground. It’s getting harder for him to stay up right.

“Four,” Dan manages to choke out.

“Dammit Phil stop!” Dan shouts in frustration.

Dan can’t stop the tears from coming. He’s angry at himself for crying and he’s even more angry at Phil for making him cry. His throat is raw. He figures that his back is even more raw.

Dan can’t take it anymore. The pain is too much. The fact that Phil isn’t listening to anything that he says is too much. It’s all too much.

Just as Phil hits Dan again, he crumbles to the ground. The word ‘five’ barely on his lips before black completely overtakes his vision.


	4. I'll Never Leave If You Keep Holding Me This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tells Dan he is welcome to stay in his room.

Dan wakes in agony. The slightest movement sends sparks of red hot pain down his back. He isn’t in the basement; he is in Phil’s room. Phil’s bed is huge and covered in fluffy white blankets and pillows. Dan attempts to roll over onto his back.

“Not so fast Dan, you’ll get an infection,” Phil whispers as he enters the room.

Dan freezes. If he doesn’t listen to Phil, then Phil will hurt him again.

Phil sits down on his bed and pulls the blankets off of Dan’s back. The blanket sliding down Dan’s back makes him wince. Phil shushes him softly as if he’s talking to a child.

Dan can’t believe how quickly Phil’s mood changed. Earlier Phil was silent and scary, whipping Dan over and over.

Phil brushes his fingers from the nape of Dan’s neck to his lower back, just above the waistband of his sweatpants. Dan involuntarily lets out a moan when Phil touches his neck.

“Sensitive there are we Dan?” Phil asks.

“N-no you just surprised me,” Dan stutters. What is wrong with him? This man kidnaps him, then he beats him. Why is Dan moaning at his captor’s touch?

Phil moves his hand up and down his back, avoiding Dan’s wounds. Dan continues to shiver with every brush of Phil’s fingertips. He retrieves a tube of medicated ointment from his pants pocket and gingerly rubs it on Dan’s wounds.

Dan hisses at the pain. The pain is better than the arousal he felt when Phil touched his neck. Although, his neck has always been sensitive so he decides not to dwell on it.

Phil gets to his feet after he is finished putting the medicine on Dan’s back. He leans down and kisses Dan on his forehead.

“You can stay in here until your wounds heal.”

 

Weeks pass and all thoughts of escaping have since left Dan’s mind.

Plus, if he really thinks about it, it’s not so bad living with Phil.

“Your wounds are healing wonderfully Dan,” Phil says, sliding Dan his breakfast with a smile.

Dan has been roaming around the house with only pants since Phil punished him. A shirt would only make things worse.

Later that night as Dan is making up Phil’s bed, Phil comes into the room, wearing his usual nighttime outfit; a t-shirt and sweats.

“You can stay in here permanently if you want to.”

Dan smiles weakly, “Thank you Phil.”

“No problem bear.” Phil clambers into the bed. Dan is confused. He thought Phil was giving him this room.

“You didn’t think I was giving you my room did you Dan? Of course you’re welcome to stay but it is my room after all. It can be _our_ room yeah?” Phil says as he situates himself.

“Yeah of course.” Dan visibly shivers at Phil’s use of the word ‘our’.

Dan turns off the light and climbs into the bed, scooting as far away from Phil as he can possibly get. He thinks about just getting up and going back to the basement, because sharing a bed with the man who kidnapped and beat him is something he doesn’t want to do.

_Beat._

The word flashes repeatedly in Dan’s brain. Phil might do it again if Dan tries anything funny. Dan pushes the thought of going back to the basement away and scoots closer to his side of the bed.

“Danny where are trying to run off to.”

Dan’s eyes grow wide and he immediately answers Phil, “Nowhere, I’m just getting comfortable.”

Dan feels arms wrap tightly around his waist and pull him toward the other side of the bed.

“Well I’m more comfortable with you over here,” Phil says pulling Dan flush against his body.

Dan feels strange, being this close to his captor. He doesn’t feel sick like he usually does and he doesn’t dislike the idea of being close to Phil. He does what he never thought he would and he snuggles closer to Phil. Part of him is telling him to get a way but an even bigger part of him is telling him he wants to be closer.

Dan lies there, content for the first time in forever. He falls asleep and has the best rest of his life it seems.


	5. Look What You've Done to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan breaks down.

As time goes by Dan finds himself changing. When Phil would usually kiss Dan on the forehead, he would usually cringe and feel nauseous, but now he leans into it, craves it even. Dan brushes it off as lack of human interaction.

One night as Dan is washing up the dishes, he drops one onto the floor and it shatters. Dan freaks out. His mind is shouting a million things at him.

_He’s going to hit you again._

_Look what you’ve done._

_Failure._

Dan sinks to the floor clutching his head, tears rolling down his face. His eyes are darting around wildly. He doesn’t see Phil enter the room, doesn’t feel him sit down next to him in the floor.

“Hey, hey Dan calm down alright it’s just a plate. No big deal,” Phil says trying to coerce Dan out of his episode.

Phil puts his hands on either side of his head trying to get Dan to look him in his eyes.

“No, no, no you’ll do it again. You’ll hit me again,” Dan whispers frantically.

“No I won’t Dan, not for something like this. You tried to escape last time, I had to punish you for that. You understand that don’t you? You’re doing so much better baby,” Phil says.

Dan stops moving and looks into Phil’s eyes, “Really?”

“Really.”

Phil gives Dan his biggest smile and brushes his thumb across his bottom lip. Phil leans in and presses his lips to Dan’s.

Dan quickly responds, moving his lips with Phil’s. He doesn’t know what has come over him but he likes it. When they both have no choice but to pull away for air, Phil jumps to his feet, holding out his hand for Dan.

“Come on,” Phil says.

Dan looks up at Phil, his face completely flushed, and takes his hand.

Phil intertwines their fingers together and pulls Dan to their room.

Dan all but collapses onto the bed. Exhaustion over taking him. Crying always did make him tired as hell. He is almost completely asleep when he feels lips on his neck. He freezes. His eyes shoot open and he sees Phil hovering over him, bright brown meet bright blue.

_No, no, no, not there._

Dan for the life of him can’t find the strength to move away from Phil, instead he just lies there while Phil continues his onslaught on his neck.

A moan involuntarily makes its way out of Dan’s mouth.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.”

Phil continues kissing down Dan’s neck, stopping sometimes to suck on the sensitive skin there.

“Phil.”

Dan gets lost in Phil’s ministrations, his eyes are fluttering shut and soon enough they are closed. He can still feel Phil’s lips on his neck as he dozes off.


	6. Look What You've Done Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes my dears, in the kitchen.

Dan wakes to the sound of clanking. Phil is no longer in bed with him. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. When Dan gets a look at himself in the mirror he almost passes out.

Up and down either side of his neck are deep purple circles that have taken the shape of Phil’s mouth.

He turns and walks out the bathroom, stealing one more look at his marks in the mirror.

In kitchen he hears a rather chipper Phil whistling to an imaginary tune in his head.

“You almost slept through breakfast.”

“Hm,” Dan murmurs.

Phil turns around and comes face to face with Dan. He stops mixing the pancake batter, letting the fork fall to the bottom of the bowl.

He just stands there staring at Dan.

“Wow. I like that look on you.”

Dan’s entire body turns red, making the dark purple hickeys stand out again his flushed skin. He doesn’t know what to say so he just stands next to the table while Phil stares at him.

“Really Dan, you don’t know how good you look right now covered in marks that I made.”

Dan can feel himself become redder, praise is something he isn’t used to. Phil comes around the table and grasps Dan by his chin, forcing him to face him. He looks at Dan as if he’s searching for something. He finds what he’s looking for when he presses his lips to Dan’s, grunting in satisfaction. Dan kisses back fervently.

Phil rids them both of their clothes and lies Dan onto the table gently as if he’ll break. His gentleness disappears when he attacks Dan’s neck, sucking on the hickeys he left the night before. Dan moans Phil’s name.

“Yes Dan, that’s exactly what I like to hear.”

 He trails his lips down Dan’s chest and back up to his neck, inching his way to Dan’s lips. He replaces his lips with fingers, shoving them almost entirely down Dan’s throat. Dan gags.

“Suck.”

Dan, does as he’s told and sucks on Phil’s fingers with earnest. When Phil feels like Dan has successfully covered his fingers in saliva he pulls them from his mouth and pushes one inside Dan causing him to gasp.

_Are things supposed to go in there?_

Phil wiggles his finger around inside Dan, suddenly stops, then curves his finger.

Dan sees stars and lets out another gasp.

_What the hell was that?_

Phil keeps curving his finger, adding his other two fingers inside Dan and curving them as well. He pulls his still wet fingers out of Dan’s ass and wraps them around his length, stroking a few times before he lines up at Dan’s entrance.

Without any warning, Phil is completely inside Dan, thrusting like his life depends on it while Dan has almost his entire had in his mouth trying to stifle his moans.

“Now Danny, you know I like to hear all of your pretty noises.”

Dan pulls his hand from his mouth, a string of spit connecting the two.

Phil continues thrusting, marveling at the absolute treasure that is Dan Howell. His entire body is a delicious shade of red, his pupils blown wide, and hair out of control. What was once a straightened fringe, is now a curly sweaty mess sticking to his forehead. And that mouth, dear God that mouth. Kiss swollen and gaping wide in a silent scream, that mouth is something else.

Phil doesn’t look any better himself. His eyes are wild, mouth agape with grunts and moans flying out every time he pulls in and out of Dan’s ass.

Dan doesn’t know how much more he can take. He feels something building in the bottom of his stomach. Dan has never been with a guy before, he didn’t know it would be so, much. He also didn’t think that he would be absolutely loving either but here he is. Dan thinks he is getting used to it when Phil speeds up while simultaneously wrapping his hand around Dan’s dick. He moves his hand up and down, faster and faster.

Dan knows for sure now that he can’t take anymore.

“Come for me. Come for me Dan. Me and only me,” Phil says through clenched teeth.

Dan’s body shudders, come squirting all over his and Phil’s chest. Dan whimpers.

“Yes!” Phil shouts, sounding positively mad.

Dan feels as warmth fills his ass.

Phil pulls out of Dan, getting another whimper from him.

Dan just lies there on the table staring at the ceiling until he is midair. Phil has picked him up and is now carrying him bridal style to their room.

Phil gingerly lies Dan down on the bed and covers him up.

“I’ll be right back love.”

Phil walks from the room, returning with a wet wash cloth that he uses to clean them both up. After he’s finished, he climbs into bed and is fast asleep in no time. Dan however, is still awake.

For the first time in a long time, Dan finds himself thinking about his friends and family. He can’t seem to picture their faces anymore like he used to. He wonders if they ever looked for him or if they even cared enough to. It doesn’t matter because he is with Phil now.


	7. I Know They'll Be Coming to Find Me Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes Dan with him for an outing.

“What? Really?” Dan asks, his mouth open in shock at what Phil just suggested.

“Yeah, we never go out.”

Dan is extremely excited because he has never left the house. Sure he’s been outside some but as crowded as it is, Phil never wanted him to go out with him for fear of him getting lost.

“Yes!” Dan exclaims, practically jumping into Phil’s arms.

After a trip to the shop and ten shopping bags later, Dan and Phil head home. Dan is still buzzing with excitement.

“Dan!” Dan turns around at the call of his name. The person calling it is a woman with long blonde hair and a great big smile.

“Dan is that you?” the mystery girl asks.

“Um, yeah I’m Dan and who might you be?” Dan asks, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Are you joking? Dan it’s me, Louise, your best friend for years now. Where have you been? It’s been over a year since anyone has seen you.”

“I’m sorry I don’t think I know who you are,” Dan says, though he senses some familiarity.

“Well this has been nice but we should be going,” Phil says to her almost bitterly it seems. He takes Dan roughly by the arm.

“No wait, Dan. Look!” Louise ruffles through her large bag and pulls a tattered, folded up piece of paper from it. She unfolds it and holds it up in front of Dan.

Dan looks at the paper. It’s a missing flyer with a picture and description of him. Contact information is typed in bold letters at the bottom of the flyer. That’s him on the missing flyer, but he’s sure that no one has been looking for him. After all, it has been over a year since anyone has seen him according to this Louise woman.

“Really we must be going,” Phil says as he all but breaks out into a sprint, Dan in tow.

“Wait! Dan wait!” Louise yells after him.

Dan turns back and sees Louise pull her cell phone from her bag and quickly put it up to her ear.

“Come on Dan!” Phil yells.

Once they are home, Phil hurriedly unlocks the door, drops the bags, and pulls Dan inside. He sticks his head outside and looks around, then promptly shuts and bolts the door.

Dan stands in the doorway, quietly staring at the carpet.

“Dan, don’t worry about that woman, she’s obviously crazy,” Phil tells him, kissing him to get his attention.

He walks over to the kitchen, picking up a bag, and sitting in on the counter. Dan trails behind him.

“But the flyer Phil.”

Phil slams his fist on the counter.

“I’ve heard enough of this Daniel.”

Dan flinches at the sound of Phil’s fist hitting the counter, even more from the fact that Phil just used his full name.

“Okay,” Dan whispers.

“Besides, what does it matter if you know her, you’ve got me. You’re happy here.”

Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s waist and pulls him to him.

“Yes,” Dan says, smiling weakly at Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this and if you would be interested in a sequel perhaps. Feedback is always amazing, so let me know if you see any errors and I'll fix them right up! Thank you for reading.


End file.
